


A Doctor's Delicacy

by Darth_Seal



Series: Darth's Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: Levi is a Vampire Doctor. Turns out one of his new patients has a rare blood type. Levi makes a room call.





	A Doctor's Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



> I am not a doctor. Take this with a grain of salt. I know nothing.

The hospital was very busy today as nurses ran back and forth. Levi looked up as nurse Petra stood in his doorway. Petra looked at Levi and said, "Doctor we have a another patient coming in. They were just in a car accident. Some drunk lost control of their car and ran them over."

Levi stood up and said, "All right. Bring the patient to operating room 7 on floor 3. I'll go get ready for their arrival. Are they male or female?"

Petra looked at her clip board and said, "The patient is a boy, sir." 

Levi nodded and said, "Ok, go get the patient, I am going to go get ready."

Levi left the room and walked to the elevator. After Levi got the operation room he cleaned up and got ready for surgery. A few minutes later Moblit walked into the room and said, "I am here to help you Doctor Levi. The Patient is a human male so we are going to have to do more work than just using a pair of tweezers to remove some metal."

Levi looked up and asked, "Why in the hell are they bringing a human to a vampire hospital?" 

Moblit sat a tray down and said, "The Human hospitals are all full and the kid is in critical. If he is to survive he needs treatment now, not later. Besides we are trained professionals. We know how to operate on humans. We have done it before."

Levi sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it. Do we have a name, so we can pull up the kids records?"

Moblit nodded and said, "The kid is called Armin Arlert. Blood type -Ab. He is 18."

Levi held up is hand and asked, "He has -Ab blood?"

Moblit nodded his head again and said, "Yes he does. But if you drink from him now we'll have a dead body and a law suit and you'll probably be fired. No amount of ass kissing will save you."

Levi smiled and said, "Noted. Don't touch the child. Anyways does he have any allergies we should know about?"

Moblit looked back down at the file and said, "He doesn't have any allergies, but he does have asthma. Other than that this should be a clear operation. The hospital that Armin normally attends is sending over a bag of the kids blood. Again if you or any of us touch the blood, someone is going to put our heads on a nice silver plate."

Just then the door opened and Petra and another nurse pushed a stretcher in. Petra looked at Levi and said, "The kid is mangled sir. He is going to need an x-ray and a cat scan to check for internal bleeding. Unless of course your just going to use your vampire powers to check his insides. Then we can skip straight to the surgery." 

Levi turned to looked at the patient and whistled. The boy was a bit taller than Levi and had shoulder length blood hair that was covered in blood. The blood of the kid smelled extremely sweet. Like someone had just finished making the best smelling dessert in the world and left out a window sill for the whole to smell. Levi looked down at the kids body and saw that kid's right leg, actually the kid's foot was bent towards the floor instead of pointing up towards the ceiling. Besides that the kid's clothes were shredder to the point that the kid might as well have been naked. This was a concern because beneath the rags the kid was covered in tons of little of cuts and big lacerations. On top of that the kid's left leg and left arm were swelling like balloons, that implied that they were probably broken as well.

Levi sighed and said, "Well guys I hope your ready to work overtime, because this kid is fucked to hell."

Petra looked at Levi and asked, "We can save him then?"

"Levi nodded and said, "Yes we can save him. We'll just need a lot of glue to put barbie back together again."

After that Levi, Moblit, and Petra got to work. The first thing they did was tear the rest of clothes off Armin and then they set Armin's right leg by turning it a 180 degrees. As they did they got a response out of the kid in a sharp blood curdling yell that only a dying animal was capable of making. Petra look at Levi and said, "He's not a vampire he needs pain medication other wise he'll scream bloody murder every time we touch him."

Just then a nurse ran into the room with an I.V. in tow. The nurse looked at Levi and asked,"We're should I put the I.V. sir."

Levi looked up and said, "Put it in the kids right arm. It's the least damaged thing on the kid's body."

The nurse ran to the kid's right side and gave the kid a shot morphine and then put the I.V. in. The nurse turned and left. Levi sighed and said, "Ok, I used vampire sight on the kid. His head is fine. No internal bleeding. The kid has three fractured ribs. We won't have to touch those as they will heal on there own. He has some internal bleeding in the stomach area but it seems to be slowing down so we shouldn't need to go inside. The kid's left arm and left leg are also broken. The left arm is only broke in one place, while his left leg is broke in two places. The right leg however is broke in 5 places. As for the right arm, it has a mild fracture. Petra grab a wash cloth and wipe him clean of blood. I will then stitch up the kid's right leg so we can then set it, splint it and put it in a cast. Moblit, I need you stitch up any cuts that require more than three stitches. The rest we will bandaged up. After you are done, we will put the kid's left arm and left leg in a cast. As for the right arm, it's a small fracture and it won't require a cast. After we are done, we will send the kid for both a x-ray and a cat scan. After that we will keep an eye on him for a few days than he should be fine."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*One Week Later*

Levi stood outside Armin's door. After a nurse walked out, Levi walked in. Armin was laying in a hospital bed in the middle of the room. The room was pretty hot since they are unable to fully dress Armin. The most the boy had on was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Armin looked up at Levi and said, "Hello doctor."

Levi nodded and said, "Hello Armin. How are you doing today?"

Armin laughed and said, "I am feeling a lot better thanks to you. You saved me."

Levi gave a small smile and said, "I was only doing my job. Besides it would be a sin to let someone as beautiful as you die."

Armin blushed and said, "Stop it Doctor. I am not that pretty."

Levi put a hand on Armin's shoulder and said, "Nonsense. Anyways, I didn't come here to flatter you. It's about how long you need to stay here and about your payment. You are going to need to stay here for three more weeks before we can send home. However you don't have to leave. You will be allowed to stay here if you want. As for payments, that asshole's insurance will cover the major surgery you had. However your stay here will be covered by your insurance. Afterwords the total balance comes to $10,000.00."

Armin's face slowly turned red again. Levi put a hand on Armin's shoulder and said, "Don't worry kid your probably the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. This is a vampire hospital we accept blood payments. We also buy blood as well. And you already know what you have don't you?"

Levi than got really close to Armin and whispered in the kid's ear, "You have -Ab negative blood. Just a single pint of your blood could fetch you a $100,000.00 on the black market. Lucky for you there are extreme laws that protect your ass. If I were to go and suck on some normal person, I'd be fine, but your on the protected list. If I were to touch you, I'd be fined a billion dollars or have my head cut off."

Armin coughed and asked, "Why would they kill you?"

Levi laughed and said, "Kid you have the rarest blood type in the world. Both Vampires and humans covet your blood. Your literally a walking gold mine that replenishes itself. That's why you were put on the red list. It is illegal for you to sell your blood to outside sources. You can only sell to blood banks and hospitals. In return the government puts you on their safe list and whoever is dumb enough to touch you will find themselves in a load of debt or dead. And since you just turned 18 your now finally allowed to start taping your own personal gold mine."

Armin's face turned red and he said,"I know. I already sold 10 pints to a blood bank. It's also the reason I got ran over. My boss was jealous that I got a free card in life, and in a drunken rage he ran me over."

Levi whistled and said, "Well in the old days most people that had -Ab had tendency to get murdered due to the rare blood."

Levi leaned back and said, "Kid I never have had -Ab before, and this is my chance to get some. But I also don't want blood out of a bottle. I want want to drink straight the host. I saved your life kid. All I want is a quick..."

Armin looked at Levi and said, "Fine."

Levi leaned forward and asked, "What did you say?"

Armin looked at Levi and said, "I said you can do it Doctor Levi. Not only did you save me, but you gave me the best room in the hospital and you always make sure a nurse is guarding my room."

Now it was Levi's turn to blush. The vampire nodded and asked, "Can I do it now?"

Armin blushed and said, "Go ahead. But, please be careful I am already in pain."

Levi pulled out a bottle of lube. The doctor stood up and walked to the door and locked it. The doctor then walked back and sat down and said, "The initial bite is going to hurt like hell. It is a bite after all. Then pleasure is going to come. Since your injured and can't be moved, I'm going to fuck myself on your cock. I already got to see it and it is something that will impress almost anyone that sees it. Are you ready?"

Armin nodded and said, "Ready as I'll ever be." 

Levi nodded and pulled his pants down. He then reached over pulled Armin's shorts off unveiling Armin's sweet meat. Levi put some lube on his hand and began fingering himself. As he fingered himself, he began stroking Armin. After the third finger, Levi crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over the large cock. Levi the leaned forward and licked Armin's neck. Levi breathed in and then bit down hard on Armin's and at the same time he slammed down on Armin's cock.

Armin moved and twisted and let a sharp scream as Levi bit down hard. Tears flowed freely for a bit, until a new sensation lit up on his neck. Armin tried to thrust up into to Levi but his casts stopped him from moving. Levi let a pleasurable moan as Armin's blood slowly filled his mouth. As Levi moaned he felt the boy trying to push up. Levi smiled into the boys neck and slowly raised up, before he slammed back down. This cause the boy to let out the sweetest moan he ever heard. There was nothing about this boy that wasn't sweet. His body is sweet. His skin tasted like sweets. And the boys blood was so sweet and good Levi was a crying as he fucked himself on the boy.

After 2 minutes of sucking Levi pulled off Armin's neck and licked the bite mark. But Levi wasn't done yet. He reached down and pulled out a condom. He put the condom on his cock and said, "Thanks for that Armin. Now it's time to finish up here. With renewed vigor Levi picked up his pace and rapidly slammed down hitting his prostate. This continued until Levi groaned and came into the condom. Shortly after Armin achieved his orgasm and came into Levi's ass, filling him up with his seed.

Levi pulled off and stood up he then reached down and sucked Armin clean and pulled up the boy's shorts. Levi then leaned over and gave the boy a passionate kiss and said, "That was the best blood I have ever had. Are you O.K. kid?"

Armin shook his head and whispered, "I hurt a lot now."

Levi sighed and said, "I figured as much. I will have a nurse bring you some extra pain killers."

Armin smiled and said, "Well until next time doctor."

As Levi walked to the door, he blushed madly and thought, 'Does the kid mean he wants to do this again or does he mean he will wait for my next visit? Either way he wants to see me again.'

Levi looked backed at Armin and said, "Until next time, my sweet delicacy."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
